


Inebriated and Cute

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bucky and jemma at steve's birthday party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriated and Cute

Jemma turned, focused on her glass of wine, and bumped directly into someone. 

"Whoa," said a masculine voice, and a hand grasped her arm to steady her.

Jemma stared at the broad chest in front of her and then looked up. "Oh, you're pretty."

The man smiled down at her in amusement. "Well, you're pretty too."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "No reason to tease," she reprimanded. Jemma stared up at him curiously, wondering why he seemed so familiar. "I know you." He cocked an eyebrow. Jemma sipped her wine thoughtfully. As she lowered the glance she winced as she concentrated, trying to focus on his blurring face. "My friend Skye is here, she is less inebriated then I am. I'm positive she could identify you."

"I could just tell you my name," he offered and propped his elbow on the bar, his hand hanging off lazily, seeming to observe her.

"I'd rather you not," Jemma said primly, slightly offended. "I can assure you that I am quiet capable of figuring this out on my own, regardless of my condition."

He raised an eyebrow, sipped his drink, and waited.

Jemma scrunched her face and struggled. If she'd been sober it would have been easy. "You're making this difficult." He laughed and she frowned.

"How?" He exclaimed slightly, his eyes clearly amused. 

"By being attractive!" Jemma accused and took another sip. "I saw you earlier. You did quiet a few shots of what appeared to be some foul liquid."

"You're cute," he said suddenly and tilted his head slightly as if observing her more thoroughly.

Jemma scoffed. "Cute! You have no idea what I am!"

"You said I was pretty though, and you don't know who I am, still," he pointed out and smiled behind his glass as he drank the dark liquid.

Jemma ground her teeth together in frustration as she fought around the haze of alcohol in her head. There was noise at her side and she turned, catching a glimpse of the birthday boy himself, Captain Rogers. Coulson had invited her and Skye along. 'Get out, have fun,' he'd said. 

Jemma turned back to the overly attractive man before her and it suddenly everything clicked. She leaned forward and rather rudely knocked her knuckles on his left arm. There wasn't a noise, but the metal beneath his jacket was obvious. "I knew it!" She reached for the left hand tucked in his jacket pocket and yanked it out. A silver cybernetic hand gleamed in the light. Jemma smiled excitedly up at him.

"You're...excited," he said and watched her.

"Oh, you have no idea, I was starting to wonder if I had any capabilities left from all of this alcohol. Although, I admit you have an unfair advantage, I'm barely stable on my own two feet and you are unable to get intoxicated. At least I had the advantage here," she said and tapped her finger to her temple. 

"So," he said and settled his glass on the bar and folded his arms over his chest, "you're saying your smarter then me?"

"Yes," she said cockily, "don't take it the wrong way, really. I'm probably the smartest person her. That sounds terribly superficial of me though." Jemma bit her bottom lip and winced. "Sorry." Taking a a large swallow of her drink she watched him unsurely. "If it makes you feel better I am terrible in the field. I trip over branches. And my palms sweat horrible if I have to hold a gun. And as you can see I'm wretched at any type of social interaction. I ramble. A lot."

He shrugged. "This social interaction seems fine, with the exception of you calling me stupid."

Jemma opened her mouth and prepared to fire off a rebuttal, but a smirk was already growing on his face. "That wasn't nice!" 

He laughed. "You did ask for it."

As she opened her mouth to respond the sick feeling that she had been ignoring made her mouth water. Jemma held up a hand and winced. "Okay, I um, I'll be back." Then she ran, cursing herself the entire way.  
\----------

The next morning Jemma sat in the lab with her head on the desk. The cool metal felt wonderful against her skin. The only thing worse then her headache was her memories of the previous night. Jemma couldn't remember her conversation with Bucky Barnes without groaning. Even worse was the ill timed need to expel everything in her stomach. At least her stomach wasn't upset, she'd thrown it all up in the bathroom at the bar, then Skye had dragged her out the back door.

It was going to be a short work day for sure.

The door opened and she sighed. "Fitz, no chatter today."

"To much fun Agent Simmons?"

At the voice she lifted her head and spun in her chair. "You."

Bucky looked around the lab curiously. "I suppose you probably are smarter then me," he observed thoughtfully.

Jemma groaned as she remembered and dropped her head back in embarrassment at her behavior.

"Although, I think I should get some recognition for being able to find out your name and where you work in less then twelve hours."

"Really?" She asked, slightly taken aback.

Bucky lifted the computer tablet he held and tapped it. "Agent Jemma Simmons. Level 6. You're...28. Bio-chemist."

"How did you get my file!" She exclaimed and jumped up. 

He lowered his hand to his side and shrugged. "I know people. And my Level 8 access exceeds yours.

"Now who's bragging. Besides, they pretty much handed you that higher clearance level. If I had seventy years worth of experience and a cybernetic arm then I'd be a higher level too."

He waited patiently. "Feel better?"

"No," she groaned and pressed a hand to her head with a wince. After a moment she sighed and lowered it. "So, what brings you to my door?"

"You."

Jemma lost all ability to speak at that moment. He looked at her, so intently that she fought against the urge to fidget. Finally, she formed one word. "Why?"

"Since we didn't get to finish our conversation last night I was hoping for another chance. Tonight."

Jemma stared at him, shocked. What did this man want with her? Jemma hardly thought herself his type. Maybe someone like Natasha, with her similar past and training. Not a know it all scientist. Except he looked at her with all seriousness, not a hint of a joke about him. "Okay," she said finally. Then he smiled, looking just as breathtaking as he had the night before.

"Perfect, I'll text you. Get some rest," he said with a wink and turned away.

Jemma felt her stomach drop at that look. This man and his attractiveness were going to kill her. He shouldn't have been allowed to wink. "Wait!" She called out when something occurred to her. "You don't have my number."

He didn't stop, but he did wave his tablet in the air above his head.

Jemma let out an exasperated sigh. "You can't use the SHIELD database to find dates!!!" She called out after him, then immediately winced as her head pounded. The


End file.
